A Smashing Adventure
by TongueTwisted
Summary: Brothers Gray, Theo, and Joey, avid gamers, are plunged into the world of Super Smash Bros. (aka The World of Trophies) just as the evil embodiment of Subspace, Tabuu, is reborn. It's up to them to save the entire world, defeat Tabuu, and not kill each other in the process. The first two? Easy. The last one? Not so much.
1. To Meet the Brothers

**Okay, hai everyone. So sorry I haven't updated in a while, but it doesn't really matter, cause I'm here. Don't give up on me yet, as much as you probably want to. Let's skip the pointless bold intro and get into it!**

**TRAVELERS: VOLUME ONE AND A HALF**

**A SMASHING ADVENTURE**

**1 PLAYER GAME**

**2 PLAYER GAME**

**3 PLAYER GAME**

**THREE PLAYERS OUGHTA BE ENOUGH FOR ANYBODY**

**Ready?**

**START**

(3:30 PM, PALSE HOME)

Gray stretched as he threw his backpack into the white foyer closet. After a long Friday at school, there was nothing he loved more than playing Smash Bros. For WiiU, or 3DS if the TV was occupied by his little sister, Briane. He straightened out his light blue Super Mario shirt and rubbed his hazel eyes.

Fortunately, or rather, unfortunately, the TV was not in use. As Gray booted up the WiiU, his brother, Theo, dressed in a green T-shirt reading 'Kiss me, I'm Irish' below a four-leaf clover, walked through the door. His bright green and black glasses cause an anime-esque sheen that covered his eyes.

"Sup, Theo?" Gray greeted, not looking at Theo as he hunted for the TV remote.

Theo sighed. "No different from any other day. Went to school, ate lunch, continued school, came home."

Gray laughed as he pulled the remote out from under the couch cushions. "School. Seven Crappy Hours of Our Lives."

As the two gave out matching hearty laughs, Joey, their 16 year old brother, clad in a red hoodie covering an Aperture Science T-shirt and jeans opened the front door and threw his backpack into the closet.

"Hey, guys." He greeted upon walking into the family room. He saw Gray booting up Smash Bros.

"Room for one more?" He asked as he grabbed the Black Mamba, their black WiiMote, and a black nunchuck from a side drawer on the TV stand. Gray laughed.

"I've got room for seven more(1), actually! Take a seat." Gray patted the cushion next to him.

Theo sat down, too. "Eh." He murmmered, barely audibly. "I'll play, too." He, too, grabbed a WiiMote, white this time, and plugged in a classic controller. Then the familiar start of the Smash Bros. 4 theme began to play.

Then it froze.

The trio groaned in unison. But halfway through said groan, Gray's eyes widened. "Hang on a sec..." he muttered. "The WiiU never freezes! It's Xbox360 and PS3 level... so, why...?"

Suddenly, the screen went a pure blinding white. It was like a star exploding into a black hole. A huge wind was expelled from the TV, before it started sucking the trio in like a vacuum.

Gray and Theo grabbed on to the couch before they got absorbed into the TV, but Joey, screaming bloody murder, vanished into the screen.

"Joey!" The other two remaining brothers shouted.

Theo's fingers started to slip. "Oh crap! I'm slipping!" Then, with a shout, Theo, too, lost grip and was sent hurdling. With a sound like water, he fell into the screen as well.

Gray, realizing that he's screwed, shrugged to no one and let go. Finally, the screen rippling like water, Gray vanished.

**END CHAPTER ONE**

**(1) SSB4 has an 8 player mode - Gray could literally have 7 other people playing with him.**


	2. Meet Master Hand and See the Conflict!

**Heeeeello everybody and welcome to Let's Play Super Mario Galaxy! My name is TongueTwisted, BUT you knew that already! And we are NOT doing a Let's Play, we (read: you) are reading A Smashing Adventure by ME!**

**LET'S JUMP ROIGHT INTA IT!**

**(1:46 AM: World of Trophies)**

Master Hand was busy staring (?) at a screen. Rather than dsplaying a video game or TV show, however, an odd purple, wavy, distorted corridor was on.

Where was that?

Subspace.

MH had been detecting rapid and violent surges in Subspatial activity recently, and the most recent one was so extreme he'd made a vow to monitor Subspace until the series of tremors passed.

But rather than decreasing in ferocity and occurance, the tremors got worse and worse, more often and more often. What could it mean? Subspace had gone undisturbed for the past four whole years! What was causing these disturbances?

"Hm..."

Master Hand switched the screen so that it was looking at the dungeons.

He gasped.

A Primid was guarding the prison! And in it were a few innocent civilians! Waddle Dees, Koopas, and even Lumas were behind the purple, wavy bars.

"No... surely it can't mean..."

He switched to the room he had been monitoring the closest. The blue cocoon that had been completely whole not moments ago was cracked almost to the bottom.

Then, with one final _crack,_ the cocoon burst open. Shards of the neon blue egg hit the walls and shattered on contact.

Floating in place of the large orb was the creature of the Smasher's nightmares, wire-frame texture and all.

Tabuu looked down at his hands, examined his arms, and stretched.

Suddenly, he sent a rain of bullets against the wall, covering it in holes.

"Ah..." Tabuu sighed. "Finally. That took longer than I intended it too, but it worked nontheless. Now, my reign of terror can resume!"

Then raising his head to the ceiling, let out a mad, unbelieveable cackle.

"No..." Master Hand muttured. "No.. NO!"

The TV went black.

MH began to pace-hover back and forth. "How was he revived...?" He murmmered, to himself, mostly. "Surely after four years of inactivity he can't..."

Realization dawned on him.

"No... surely, not him... he's been in imprisonment longer than Tabuu...!" He half-shouted, half whispered. He turned to the other monitors behind him.

"How long ago was it when he was beaten? Ten, twenty years ago?!" He snapped his fingers, and the screens lit up.

As opposed to the dank, dark, disturbing corridors of Subspace, the screen showed pure white. All there was was an empty chair.

"No...!" MH shouted, floating backwards slowly. "He... he escaped!" He turned away. "There is nothing we can do now... all we can do is wait for our inevitable demise."

He sighed. "I imagined he'd be stuck there forever... but clearly I was wrong." He grabbed a sheet of papers, seemingly out of nowhere. He began to shuffle through the papers with a shaky... hand...? There is no easy way to put that.

"As far as I know, no one in our dimension, or any video game dimension, can stop him... unless..."

MH dropped the papers.

"Oh my Hylia! Or Arceus! Or some other god or goddess I can't remember! No video game dimension can counteract him! He's invincible to us..."

He pulled a telescope also out of nowhere, labeled "Interdimensional Watcher 2.0".

He look through it (somehow. he doesn't have eyes, so maybe MAAAAAGIC) and focused in on a small house in the suburbs.

"...but weak to them!"

He sent the IW2.0 back where it came from, and balled up into a fist with glee. "Perfect! This could work after all!"

His joy quickly faded. "But... how do I get them here...?" He made a motion similar to a shrug. "Hm. I guess I'll have to figure that one out. But for now... I guess I should break the news to the Smashers."

With that thought, he floated through the wall and out of the room.

**And cut!**

**So, some mysterious happenings are goin down in the World of Trophies! Who is this mysterious imprisoned 'He' character? How will MH get Gray, Theo and Joey to the WoT? Find out next time in...**

**A SMASHING ADVENTURE!**


	3. To Write a Sad Start

**And we're back! I deeply apologize for the poopfest that was the hiatus - I got a youtube account (FINALLY!), and my Super Mario 64 Let's Play has taken up most of my media time. So... yeah.**

**I don't own the Super Smash Bros. liscense, or Nintendo, or any other company that let's their character in Smash. I only own the story - well, not even the story - and my three OCs, Gray, Theo, and Joey, in order of age.**

-ooo At the Smash Mansion ooo-

Master Hand still hadn't told the Smashers about... HIM... and Tabuu escaping and coming back to life, respectively.

It's not that he didn't want to... but _you _try telling - for example - America that Japan was planning to bomb Pearl Harbor again after however-many years. They'd either not believe you or freak the hell out.

Plus there was the whole 'How do I get them to our world?' question that honestly was a bigger reason than mass panic to have not told the Smashers yet.

At the moment, he was pace-floating in his office. It's walls were dark like spruce wood - it was spruce, in fact. A square desk sat on the far end of the room opposite the large door. Paintings of lower definition and polygon-count hands decorated the wall - no Smasher knew if those Master Hands were ancestors or the same Master Hand or what, but if anyone asked him he would simply not answer, or become extremely interested in what he'd been doing before the conversation had been suggested.

He had a couple ideas... but each was more ludicrous than the last. The least ridiculous was using Crazy Hand (who also had pictures on MH's wall) to manipulate the laws of space time - but MH knew that CH would be more likely to blow up his office for fun.

Other than that (and the other stupid ideas), nothing came to MH.

"This is a big problem..." Master Hand thought aloud.

"What is, sir?"

Master Hand jumped and turned around to see none other than the Hero of Time himself standing in the doorway.

"Link! Were you listening at the door?! What have I told you about that?!"

"And when has people telling me not to do something stopped me from doing exactly what they told me not to?" Link countered.

"Hm... Touché."

"So..." Link began, taking a tentative step forward. "What's a big problem?"

Master Hand sighed. He knew there was no getting out of telling Link the truth. "Okay. I'll tell you, but don't freak out!"

Link sighed. "Yes, I know Toon put a hole in his wall with a bomb, and yes, Zelda is helping Toon fix it."

Master Hand paused. "Toon put a hole in his wall?"

"Yeah." Link replied. "He got a spanking he'll never forget. And don't tell me spanking is old fasioned! It works just as well even if it sort of went out of punishment-style!"

"Link - "

"Trust me, after all the bullcrap that Toon puts us through, he deserves three dozen spankings!"

"Link -!"

"One for wrecking the dining hall - "

"Link - !"

"One for breaking Zelda's favorite vase - "

"LINK!"

"Yes sir!" Link practically screamed.

"That's not what I was talking about!"

Link deflated a little. "Oh." He said, blushing a bit.

"Okay. Repeating what I'd said earlier... do not freak out!" Master Hand began. Link nodded. "Okay... I can see there's no convincing you to forget this, but..." Master Hand sighed. "Tabuu has returned."

Link blanched. He put a hand on the wall for balance, the news hit him so hard. "No. No way. That can't be true."

"I'm afraid so."

"So Roy's sacrifce was for nothing?!"

-ooo Four long, hard years ago ooo-

_The Smashers were at Tabuu's mercy._

_After converting them all into trophies with one attack (commonly called the Red Ring of Death)... everyone was surprised to wake up later to face him._

_But when they started the battle, they were almost wiped out instantly._

_Link was the only one left not a trophy._

_Him... and Roy._

_Roy had led the charge into Subspace and took out any evil in his way. He hadn't given in to anything..._

_Until that fateful moment._

_Tabuu, having been defeated, tried to take all of the Smashers with one last ditch effort._

_Roy, desperate to save the friends he'd grown to love the company of, the friends he'd do anything to protect, dashed in the way of the huge attack, and took all of it._

_He didn't even become a trophy. He was just... just..._

-ooo Back to the Present... ooo-

/watch?v=V5uS0Um9YzA

"Gone!" Link finally exclaimed. "Gone! After years of being best friends with me, he was vaporized on the spot just to save us! So now his sacrifice... all that was for nothing?!" Tears were streaming down Link's face.

"I... I didn't realize you weren't a trophy when... when we lost him..." Master Hand whispered.

Link just sat down in one of the chairs Master Hand had in his office and covered his face.

"Link! Toon and I fixed the wall!"

Zelda walked into the room and saw Link, sitting in one of the chairs, sobbing.

"Um... Master Hand? What... what happened to Link? It takes a lot more than a yelling at to make him cry."

"Go on..." Link suddenly said. "Tell her. Tell her how Roy got himself killed for nothing!"

"What?!" Zelda exclaimed. "Master Hand! Is this true?!"

Master Hand sighed. "I'm... I'm afraid so. Tabuu is back - Roy... Roy ended his own life those four years ago, only for Tabuu to come back now."

Zelda gasped.

"No... that's terrible!" She exclaimed.

"Not only that... now all the suffering all the people of this universe will have to relive the suffering that Tabuu caused!" Link said between sobbing gasps.

"Oh Link..." Zelda said comfortingly, putting a hand on Link's shoulder.

-ooo End Music at 0:50 ooo-

**Quite a sad start to this story! Don't worry, it get's funnier later on.**

Gray: OH MY GOD that's so sad!

***Slaps* Shut up! You're flying through an interdimensional portal!**

Theo: You have to admit, Gray's not lying. That was really, REALLY sad. Your past... ahem... attempts at writing a decent FanFiction wouldn't align to that.

***Blushes* Er... um... okay, I admit my previous attempts at FanFiction writing has been... mediocre, at best. But this is a huge improvement!**

Joey: It is an improvement. Congrats.

**Thank you. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have a Youtube account now, and I'm on episode 17 of Super Mario 64. The account and channel are under the same name - TongueTwisted. If you search that, it should be like, the 6th result down. **

**See you next time in...**

**A SMASHING ADVENTURE!**


	4. To Retrieve a Trio

**Man, I'm on a roll! (Actually, I'm waiting for my Dad to wake up because Bandicam doesn't work without the admin password and I want to record a one-off of... some game I don't know yet) 16 people have already read this since my last chapter, so maybe my luck is turning up?**

**I don't own jack diddy (Lawl dankey kang reference) squat. Not Smash Bros., not Nntendo, no nuthin ('cept bringing bout a orchirds de-struction!). 'Cept my three OCs.**

-ooo One hour Later ooo-

Master Hand finally had an idea.

He could do a similiar thing that occurs in Spyro the Dragon: Attack of the Rhynocs, a game he'd heard Toon rant about when he was in a bad mood. In the beginning of the game, a device used to look in to a different dimension ended up making a portal to the same dimension.

He could use the Interdimensional Watcher 2.0.

So, now that they had an idea... _how_ was the question.

How do they change the sole purpose of a device that breaks the laws of physics so that it breaks the laws of physics even more so?

"Maybe we could smash it?" Link suggested, having finally calmed down.

"Clever, Link!" Zelda complimented. "You made a decent joke for once!"

"What? What did I do?"

"...Nevermind." **(1)**

"No, Link." Master started to explain. "Smashing it would probably cause a chain reaction causing all existence to end."

"I can't believe you have more faith in three teenagers than 50 trained fighters." Link said to Master Hand as he folded his arms.

"Trust me, I would just let you and the others go to Subspace right now and (as you may put it) 'kick Tabuu's sorry ass', but HE escaped as well, as you may remember me telling you."

"That's what I can't believe. He's back?" Zelda said.

"Unfortunately so. I don't know how, or why, or wether or not Tabuu's and his escape are related. It's quite puzzling, actually." MH said. "But we don't have time to ponder it. The more time we spend thinking about it, the longer Tabuu has to form a plan, and the more time He has to think of a plan on his own."

"That's definitely a huge problem." Link said. "But before any of that, shouldn't we be focusing on _getting those three here?_"

Zelda nodded, while MH made a motion that could be taken for nodding.

(Meanwhile...)

_Up Above Rayquaza's Lake..._

A large, white glow shone high above the waters in which Rayquaza resided.

Suddenly, a face with hazel eyes started to emerge, followed by a Super Mario t-shirt.

Two more people started to come from the glow - one with glasses and a "Kiss me I'm Irish" t-shirt and the other with a red hoodie.

Rather than falling, however, they simply stayed in the air.

Gray looked downward with a poker face.

"Would you look at that..."

"A lake." Joey finished for him.

"It looks really nice up here." Theo noted.

"So..." Gray began. "Um, how long do you think we're gonna float up here?"

"Oh, I'd say about... 3... 2..." Theo said.

Then they fell.

"OOOOOOOOOOONE!" Theo finished, screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The three brothers shouted as they finally fell to earth.

(Back at the Mansion...)

Master Hand, Link, and Zelda and finally figured out how to make the IW 2.0 into a portal. The technical details will not be gone into in this FanFiction, but imagine a straw stuck in a cake. When it's pulled out, it has parts of the cake in it and you can see the layers, right? Well, that's what they intended to do, but the cake was the IW 2.0 and the straw was Link.

"Are you sure about this, MH?" Link asked nervously.

"Absolutely, Link. This device should allow you to hold physical form in the real world, despite being made of data." MH started explaining.

Link had been outfited in a bizarre hat - it looked like a balloon hat, but made of metal with tons of lights and buttons.

"I've also programmed it to change your clothes to something a tad more... normal than your regular attire." Master Hand told Link.

"Really? But I like my tunic!" Link complained.

"Link, we know." Zelda said. "But if we want to get those three here without suspicion you'll be wearing something different."

"It'll be back on when you get back." Master Hand assured Link.

"Alright, if you say so..." Link muttered.

MH grabbed a huge lever hooked to the headgear Link was wearing and pulled it.

In flash, Link was gone.

(Back with the Brothers...)

"AHHHH - " _Splash!_

The brothers hit the water so hard, Theo and Joey lost conciousness instantly, and Gray's vision started to fade.

_This is it... isn't it? _Gray thought. _I'm going to die._

He didn't doubt that one bit. He had always been bad at holding his breath, and he was already feeling faint from the impact.

Suddenly, the world went black.

(In the real world...)

With another flash, Link appeared in front of the house the three brothers supposedly lived in.

He was now dressed in a green t-shirt and jeans. On the green t-shirt was the a picture of himself, followed by the words "Call me Zelda ONE MORE TIME!"

He looked down at himself. "Huh. I actually really like this. It's more comfortable than my tunic, that's for sure."

He tapped the headset that had replaced the odd headgear. "This is Link. I've arrived at the house."

"Good. It worked." Master Hand said, relieved.

"Yep. I'm - hey! You said you were positive it would work!" Link exclaimed.

"Yes, well, about that... there was a 63% chance of you getting sent to a pocket dimension and being stuck there for all eternity."

Link was struck dumb.

"Well, at any rate, the house should be empty, but I'm not certain. Go in a bit more stealthily than normal."

Link sighed. "Oh boy, a stealth mission. Just what I wanted."

No response.

"Well, I guess I'd better head in." He said to himself.

And with that thought, he walked over to the door and strolled in.

**And that's that. The reason I haven't added a chapter in a while is because I was visiting New York (the city) and my aunt. Lion King on Broadway and Toys-R-Us kind of distracted me. Plus she doesn't have Wi-Fi. So... good explanation?**

**Okay. See you next time in**

**A SMASHING ADVENTURE!**


	5. To Awaken a Main Character

**Wow, another chapter the very next day? WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! Eh, after so long of not updating, I kind of want to do this as opposed to Youtube (Plus I've got Youtuber's Block).**

**So, enjoy this early chapter of A Smashing Adventure!**

(In Gray's mind...)

_Gray couldn't see anything but black. He could move, but it was pointless in the infinite field of darkness. _

_"Soon-to-be-hero..." A voice filled the infinite expanse._

_What is that? Gray thought. _ _Who is that?_

_"Listen very closely."_

_Who are you?_

_"All in due time, young hero-to-be." The voice answered, a tad too unsatisfactory for Gray's taste. "Before anything, you must awaken to your purpose and hidden abilities."_

_Abilities? Purpose? What the heck are you talking about?_

_"You and your brothers have been sent to this world in a time of great need..." At the word 'World' the blackness was replaced by an enormous overhead view of an amazing place. A shining lake sat to the west, an amazing floating island over the ocean to the east. In the midwest sat a mountain range, and even further west was a hovering stadium-like structure. An icy mountain range layed in the southeast. The rest of the land was occupied by plains, forests, or deserts. However, the biggest centerpiece was a larger-than-average mansion sitting directly to the south, facing towards the north._

_Gray recognized it immediately as the World of Trophies, the world in which the story mode of Super Smash Bros. Brawl took place._

_Holy what the fudgeing balls the huh the what? He said, incapable of forming proper words and sentances. _

_"If you and your siblings do not save this world, it will fall into darkness and sorrow."_

_Suddenly, dark splotches appeared all over the beautiful place, appearing more and more rapidly until finally it all was black once more._

_"You were not meant to have your powers awakened until many years later, but the two villains meant to remain imprisoned for much longer escaped early." The voice said, a somber tone now within it's voice. _

_Uh huh. Can you give me a second? My brain is starting to melt from all this information. Gray said, already starting to lose his sanity. _

_"There's no time. I can not guarantee this will work, due to you still being young, but we must try."_

_Try what? Gray asked, clutching his remaining chunks of sanity with an iron grip._

_"This."_

_Suddenly, Gray's mind was flooded with information. Words he didn't understand - Suimon, Araumi, Taki - memories that weren't his, but were - his 13th birthday, which wasn't going to happen until a month later, his junior year of high school, which he wouldn't be in until _two years _later... it was like witnessing a life that wasn't his, but was._

_This continued for an amount of time Gray couldn't count... years? Minutes? Months? He couldn't tell._

_Suddenly, a memory passed through that almost broke his mind. Something that would change him forever._

_He knew what he was now._

(Halfway deep in Rayquaza's Lake...)

Gray's eyes snapped open. He looked around to find himself underwater. _Duh. _He thought, slapping himself. _We fell a couple hundered feet into a lake. _He finally caught sight of Theo and Joey, and quickly swam over to them.

Immediately he noticed a change.

He had always been bad at swimming. But now he moved through the water like a dolphin - with speed, and purpose, and agility. He felt more like he was flying than swimming - the water felt like nothing.

Once he reached his brothers, he grabbed them by their collars (making sure not to choke them) and...

_Okay... what do I do now?_

Suddenly, a word flashed in his mind.

"_Baburu_!" Gray shouted.

The word resonated through the water, as if he'd spoken it on dry land rather than miles underwater.

For a moment, nothing happened.

Suddenly, a bubble appeared around the three, full of wonderful, clear oxygen.

"Holy what the heck?" Gray said, nearly passing out again. The bubble rose, just as suddenly as it appeared, carrying them directly to the surface.

Once it reached the surface, it popped, leaving Gray to carry his brothers to shore (which was now no longer a problem due to his newfound abilities).

He layed them down on the shore. Looking at them, he realized they might need CPR...

"Ew..." He said, imagining how many FanFictions would come if he did CPR on his siblings.

_CRASH!_

"What was that?" He asked the open air. Realizing he wasn't going to get an answer, he shrugged and looked back to his brothers.

"Hm..." He considered what to do. He was not doing CPR unless there were no other options. But thinking back to the bubble he made, he wondered if he could do the same to the water in their lungs - manipulate it so it comes out.

Remembering all the wizards and magic-users he'd read about and seen, he put out his hands and imagined the water leaving their lungs. He expected another word to come to him, but no word came, and water suddenly flooded out of his brothers' open jaws.

"HOLY BALL SA-" Joey suddenly shouted, making Gray flinch back. "Oh. We're on the ground and alive - "

But Joey was cut off as Theo started screaming.

Continuously.

_THWAP!_

Joey slapped Theo as hard as he could.

"Ow!" Theo shouted. "What was that for?"

"You were screaming non-stop and it was annoying." Joey said matter-of-factly.

Theo looked around, finally realizing that they were on the ground and perfectly fine. "Uh... hey... we're alive...? How?"

Gray sighed. "I'll explain later." He wondered if he would ever be the same, what with his new future-memories and magical capabilities. "For now, we need to find a particular place."

Theo and Joey looked at him with matching skeptical looks.

Gray sighed again. "Look, I can't explain it now, but we just need to find what it is I'm looking for."

Joey folded his arms. "Do you even know what direction it is?"

Gray immediately pointed to their right and a little to their back, away from the lake. "Approximately that direction, about 35 nautical miles in that direction. By my estimate it will take about two to two and a half days to walk there, but if we find some sort of ride or faster form of travel, it will take less time based upon the vehicle." He slapped a hand to his mouth. "What did I just say?"

Theo took no notice. Neither did Joey - they had already started walking in the direction Gray had pointed.

Gray shrugged and started walking alongside them, ready for the long journey to the Smash Mansion.

(In the Real World...)

Link had searched the entire house, but there wasn't a single soul there.

"Maybe they're at school?" Link asked.

"Link, it's summer." Zelda replied, exasperated.

"Maybe they have summer school?"

"No! They aren't there!"

"Alright. Should I come back?" Link asked.

"I suppose." MH's voice came from the headset. "Prepare for return."

With a flash, Link was back in the Mansion. He took of the odd hat that was now back on his head, and dusted off his tunic, which had replaced his common clothes.

"Where could they be...?" MH asked himself.

Link shrugged. "I don't know. They could be anywhere!"

Suddenly, the door to MH's office opened.

Standing in the door way was a Koopa, the characters MH had sent to monitor the World of Trophies for bizarre things.

"Master Hand! We've detected disturbances in the fabric of Time and Space!" The Koopa exclaimed.

"What?!" All three characters in the office exclaimed.

"Where is this?!" Master Hand asked urgently.

"Rayquaza's lake!" The Koopa responded.

"We have to get over there." MH said to Link and Zelda.

The two nodded, and followed MH.

**So. Quite the epis- er... chapter!**

**I have not much to say. so... **

**See you next time in...**

**A SMASHING ADVENTURE!**


	6. To get Lost in the Desert

**SO! **

**I intended for this chapter to go up yesterday - 6/24/15. Today is 6/**_**25**_**/15.**

**Whoops.**

**But I won't delay you any longer! Let's see what the trio is up to...**

**(In Twilight Forest...)**

Gray woke with a start.

They had already been walking for a day, and Gray's new sense of direction and location told him they were still at least 20 miles away from their destination.

The Smash Mansion.

Gray was still somewhat in shock over what had happened, and where they were. There was no way they could be in the World of Trophies... could there? How could he have complete control over one of the most versatile elements on the periodic table?

_Whoops. It's not on the periodic table._

Gray started to get up before stopping halfway through.

_Wait. Since when have I memorized the periodic table?_

He sighed. _This is so weird. I can manipulate water, I've memorized the periodic table, and have memories of things that haven't happened. What else is new?_

He turned towards the rising sun.

"We're headed away from you, pal." He said. "Headed towards adventure, in the same way you rise to start a new day."

He started to turn around and saw a spider on his shoulder. It wasn't even a big one, just a tiny one, smaller than his pinky nail.

"SPIDER! GET IT OFF! GET IT AWAY HOLY FREAKIN' CRAP!"

Joey and Theo woke with a start at the sound of Gray's screaming.

"What is it...?" Theo asked, still groggy.

"SPIDER! KILL IT!"

Joey yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Really? You woke us up over a spider?"

"AH!"

"SHUT UP!"

_SLAP!_

(A few minutes later...)

"God, my feet hurt..." Theo complained.

"Shut up." Joey said angrily. "We're just as miserable as you are."

"Arguing won't solve anything." Gray told them. "Just keep walking. We've only got 15 miles to go."

They had gone from a forest to a blistering desert, dotted with cacti and the occasional oasis, which they used as resting places. but as they got further and further south, the oases grew more and more infrequent.

"That's what I want to talk about!" Joey said, rounding on Gray. "How did you know where we're going, and how do you know how far away we are?! Are you hiding something from us?"

"Um... er... uh..." Gray sighed. "Look, I hate hiding things from you they way I am. Yes, I admit, I am hiding something from you." Gray added as Joey opened his mouth. "But I legitimately cannot tell you what is going on until we get to where we're going. Just... bear with me, okay?"

Joey's face softened. "Alright. But... the second we get to this mythical destination, you're fessing u-"

_BANG!_

In a split second, Joey had gone from talking to being blasted by a bomb. After tumbling for a bit, he came to rest and didn't get up.

"Joey!" The remaining two brothers said in unison.

Gray turned to see where the bomb had come from and an arrow barely missed his head.

Now he was irritated. Not only did some coward he couldn't see blow up his brother (although somehow left Joey intact), they then started shooting him!

He whipped his head in both directions until he saw someone out of the corner of his eye, hiding behind a cactus.

Before he even considered what he was doing, he was charging at their hidden attacker.

As they stepped out from behind the cactus, Gray jumped, simply letting his body rather than his brain do the work.

Suddenly, a sword materialized in his hands, and a sheath on his back.

Within seconds, the sword came down, just barely missing Gray's foe.

Without missing a beat, Gray kicked out, getting his opponent in the chest.

"Woah." Theo said as Gray put a foot on the person's chest.

"Holy crap." Gray said.

He wasn't looking at just any random person. The green tunic, blue eyes, and blond hair all pointed to this only being one person.

He was looking at the Hero of Twilight, Link.

"What - it's you!" Link said.

"It's me." Gray said, disregarding Link's comment entirely. "But I wish I was anyone else." He took his foot off of Link's chest, and sheathed his new sword, which he also disregarded entirely.

Theo was struck dumb. "Wait, hold up. So, we just got attacked by Link, then my brother (who is particularly ungraceful) almost killed Link, then you realize who each of you are and back off after one of you blow up my other brother?"

"Yep, that should sum it up." Link and Gray said in unison.

Theo sweatdropped. "Okay then."

(A few more minutes later...)

"So that's why I'm alone in the desert." Link finished.

"So... you ran into one of Tabuu's lackeys..." Gray said.

"Yes."

"And he separated you from Master Hand and Zelda..."

"Correct."

"And you ended up here..."

"Yes."

"And attacked us out of paranoia?"

"Sorry."

"Welp, that decides it." Gray finished.

"Decides what?" Theo asked.

"The faster we get to the Smash Mansion, the better." Gray replied.

"What makes you say that?" Link asked.

"A handful of trained fighters is more likely to find Master Hand and Zelda than three kids (one onconscious, one defensless and one with a sword and magic) and another guy with a sword."

"True." Link agreed.

"Then let's get moving." Theo said.

Gray picked up Joey's unconscious form and slung him over his shoulder as if Joey weighed no more than a toddler.

Then they continued going south, as the sun set on the second day of travel.

**And cut! Good job everybody, hit the break rooms! Grab your paychecks off of the table over there and don't spend it all in one place!**

**So, Link got separated from Zelda and Master Hand by one of Tabuu's henchmen, and Gray gets his new sword!**

**Character Data:**

**Name: Gray**

**Look: Super Mario T-shirt, blue jeans, blue Converse tennis shoes. Hazel eyes and messy brown hair. Has a normal build.**

**Abilities: Manipulate water, unaturally good sense of direction and location, sword play.**

**Universe: Real World.**

**Quote: "Games for the Mind are Food for the Thought."**


	7. To Enter The Room of the Trio

**Hello! I would like to start off this chapter by responding to a review/comment from SakuraDreamerz, one of the followers of this story.**

**Theo is 14, to answer your question. To clear up any future confusion from other readers, Gray is 12 (and turns thirteen in less than a month), Joey is 16, and Theo is 14. I have character data on my profile (which I haven't touched in a while, meaning it might be outdated, and spoilers for this Fan-Fic run rampant in there).**

**And without any further delay, welcome to the seventh chapter of A SMASHING ADVENTURE!**

**(Five Miles from the Smash Mansion...)**

The huge building in the distance loomed closer and closer as the four trudged further and further south.

Well, three of them trudged. One of them had a 100+ pound old-enough-to-drive-a-car teenager over their shoulder.

"Hey Theo..." Gray began.

"Yeah?"

"How come you haven't asked me why I have a sword? And why I'm suddenly so good at swordplay?" Gray asked.

Theo sighed. "I guess I'm just used to all the weird stuff that's happened. I just... I've gone numb now. And we've only been away from home like... three days?"

Gray thought over what Theo was saying for a moment. "Yeah, I know that feeling." He turned toward the Mansion. It was bigger than it was portrayed in other FanFictions he'd read.

_Well, duh. _He thought. _It has to be a home for 50+ trained fighters! Of course it's huge._

(Five Miles Later...)

"Holy crap." Gray said.

It was even bigger up close - you could have stacked five of Gray's two-floor house on top of each other and still be a half a house short. It was as wide as 10 of Gray's house if you placed them end to end. In one look Gray could tell - 100 feet tall and 150 feet wide.

"This is it." Link said. "Try not to attract any unwanted attention - we're going to get you in without being noticed."

"Why?" Gray asked.

"Well... er... Master Hand told me not to tell you." Link responded.

"Wait. Are you f*cking kidding me?!" Gray said, almost shouting. "We fall a couple hundred feet into a lake, I nearly die, my brother gets blown up, and we had to walk 35 miles and THE F*CKING GIANT HAND CAN'T TELL US WHY WE WENT THROUGH ALL OF THAT BULLSHIT?!"

Link sweatdropped. "Look, I'm sorry. But I'm obligated to follow Master Hand's order. Oh, and you might not want to call him a 'F*cking giant hand.' Just a suggestion."

"No shipping and handling, sherlock!" Gray screamed, verging on hysteria.

"Shipping and handling...?" Theo muttered.

"YEP!" Gray screamed again.

_Slap!_

"Joey! You're awake!" Theo shouted.

Sure enough, Joey had been woken by Gray's hysterical shouting and slapped Gray across the face.

"Quiet. I'm trying to sleep the pain away." He said before promptly falling back to unconsciousness.

"...Ow." Gray said, rubbing his reddened cheek.

Theo and Link sweatdropped.

"Is he...?" Link began.

"Normally slap-happy? Yes, unfortunately." Gray answered.

"So... we're headed in?" Theo urged.

"I guess..." Gray said.

(Smash Mansion's Lobby...)

"Woah." Gray whispered.

The Mansion's lobby was extremely opulent and fancy, for lack of a better word.

To the left and right walls we're two swirling staircases that led to a balcony with another large door. In between the stairwells was yet _another _pair of doors. In the center of the marble-looking floor was a round carpet with a Smash Ball design. Two more doors lay to the left and right walls.

"What's with all the doors?" Theo asked.

_"_Really?" Gray exclaimed. "The sheer fanciness of this room is overwhelming me and you're captivated by the _number of freakin' doors?"_

"What?" Theo started to defend himself. "There's a lot of doors!"

"Okay, enough about the doors!" Link whispered angrily. "We were lucky that no one was in here! That right door - " Link pointed at the door to their right. " - leads to the cafeteria. I'm surprised no one has come through here to get to it or left it while we've been _wasting valuable time arguing! _Now _come on!"_ He grabbed the two by the backs of their shirt collars and dragged them up one of the spiral staircases.

(The Third out of Seventh Floor of the Mansion...)

The four had managed to escaped detection, at least for now.

The mansion had an elevator, and Gray asked Link why they didn't just take that to the floor they we're going to, but Link said "Someone's always using those elevators. Ever since this place was built there hasn't been one time I've been alone in that elevator."

"How you'd you know?" Theo asked.

"Because I was one of the first people to live here." Link responded, a smile tugging at his face as he remembered the happy memories he'd made at the Mansion.

"Really?" Theo asked, wonder replacing the skepticism that had been there before.

"Yep." Link said. "Even with only about 12 or so Smashers it was chaotic. But that's a story for another time."

"Aw..." Theo muttered, disappointed.

(The Seventh Floor...)

The four made it to their destination - a door with a triangle split into thirds. I won't disclose how it looked in this story - I'll leave it to your imagination.

"What's with the picture?" Gray asked.

"Well..." Link began. "Each door has it's own picture to show who it belongs to. In my case, the door to my room would be - "

"A Triforce." Gray finished.

"Exactly. Master Hand... er... hand carves them into each door. He told me as he was making this room for you three, the design just sort of came to him." Link explained.

"Huh." Gray said. "Interesting. Did he... like.. think it through or something? Didn't he find it strange? Did he investigate it at all?"

"He wanted to think about it and investigate it, but he didn't want to waste time. He immediately went to his office to do... whatever it was he was doing before I walked in on him." Link responded. His voice grew sad as the sentance went on.

Gray grabbed the door handle and opened it.

"What. The. Fudge?" Theo whispered.

The room was amazing. In the center was a rug featuring the same design on the door. Three large beds sat in a row, with a little space between each one. Curtains hung over each bed, each either red, blue or green. The sheets on each bed also were either red, blue or green. A window was above the middle bed, and through it Gray could see to the horizon - the desert in the far distance, the mountain range to the right. Rayquaza's lake shimmered just barely within Gray's vision. Even more doors were on the right and left walls.

"Wow. This is definitely a fancy room." Link said. "Mine certainly isn't as amazing as this."

"Huh." Gray said as he put Joey in the red bed. "Fancy is the perfect word to describe this room." He pulled open the door to the left to find a bathroom, and once more, it was very fancy. Fancy was, indeed, the perfect word to describe the room. The bathroom was tiled in black and white. The bathtub wasn't a freestanding clawfoot bathtub - it was attatched to the wall. A shower head hung over the tub. There was a counter of sinks and mirrors on the left wall.

"Gray! Come look at this!" Theo shouted.

"Coming!" Gray shouted back.

He left the bathroom to find Theo with the right door opened up. In side was the most beautiful thing Gray had ever seen.

It was a game room.

A plasma TV on top of a wooden TV stand was in the middle of the right wall from the door. A Wii U, Gamecube, and XBox One were plugged into it, and some bizarre camera was on the top of it as well. A shelf sat next to the wall directly opposite of the door and was full of every game Gray and his brothers had ever owned. Lego Star Wars, Mario Kart 8, Hyrule Warriors, even Super Smash Bros., you name it, it was there. A blue carpet patterned with white stars covered an apparently wooden floor. To the left of door was a trio of computers. On the monitors was a logo Gray had never seen - it was a circle filled by a red bomb.

"Oh my Cheesus Rice." Gray whispered. "This is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen."

"I know, right?" Theo agreed.

"Neat! You got the special treatment, it seems!" Link exclaimed.

"Special treatment?" Gray asked, confused.

"Master Hand has never elaborated on what it takes to get the fanciest room he can think up. The only other people to get this kind of room (and even then it didn't have a TV with it's own VR device) was Mario and his fellow Mario-nites, for lack of a better word." Link explained.

Of course, Gray only got two words out of that. "VR Device?"

"Uh... yeah...?"

"HOW DO I TURN IT ON?!" Gray shouted, making Link flinch back at his sudden outburst.

"Uh... j-just put a game into you're device of choice, turn it on, then turn the VR on."

Immediately, Gray grabbed just any random game off the shelf, which turned out to be Mario Kart 8, put it in the Wii U, hit the power button on the camera-thing, and with a flash, the TV turned on, and the Mario Kart 8 loading screen came up. With another flash, Gray broke into tons of ones and zeros, and each was sucked into the TV.

A pause.

"Is he normally this enthusiastic about video games...?" Link asked.

"Oh yeah." Theo said. "Trust me, he really loves video games - to the point where he plays them so much he's better than anyone in our house."

"Huh." Link said.

**And that is it! I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this out there - things happened.**

**Quite honestly, I have not much to say.**

**Other than CHARACTER DATA!**

Name: Theo

Look: Brown hair. Green glasses give off an anime sheen that block view to his brown eyes. About an inch shorter than gray. Green tennis shoes. Green shirt with a four-leaf clover on it reading "Kiss me I'm Irish". Skinny build.

Abilities: Extremely smart with computers, coding, javascript, etc. Maybe more? Only time will tell.

Universe: Real World.

Quote: "Don't like being bad? Reprogram yourself to be good."


	8. To See VR and Joey's Mind

**WOAH! We're back, just in time, too!**

**Rather than bore you with all this technical jargon, let's just go right into the story!**

(In Mario Kart 8...)

Gray found himself staring at the main menu of Mario Kart 8 like a TV screen. There were the basic options like single and multilplayer, and then there was Online one and two player.

"Hm..."

He tried tapping 'singleplayer' with his finger, and it worked. The screen waved like water and then he was looking at four more options: Grand Prix, Time Trial, Battle, and Versus. He tapped Time Trial.

"Now, the thing I'm curious about..." He said to himself. "Is what is the character select screen going to do?"

As the screen came up, Gray's first choice was Yoshi - Yoshi was his MAN.

With a flash, his clothes were replaced by a green suit with white on the part covering his stomach. Red spine-like things ran down the back of his helmet and a red saddle was on his back. He was still completely human, just in a Yoshi suit.

The colors came up.

"Light blue, duh." Gray said, once more to himself.

His suit changed from green to light blue.

Cart Selection.

"Blue Falcon... Cyber Slick... Cloud Glider..." Gray said aloud as he chose each option.

Course Selection.

"Big Blue."

With a flash, Gray went from the many menus to sitting in his good ol' Blue Falcon and staring down the track of Big Blue.

"Sweet." Gray said.

3!

2!

1!

GO!

(Back in the Mansion, in the Three Brothers' game room...)

"Wow." Theo thought aloud.

Gray was blasting through the course - Theo could see him from a normal Mario Kart perspective through the TV.

"Hm. He's pretty good." Link said, mirroring Theo's thoughts. "Better than Mario, in fact." He chuckled. "He's quite literally beating Mario at his own game."

"It's about time Mario was second for something." Theo said. "Other than Amiibo sales of course. Your Amiibo is the most popular, right?"

Link's cheeks reddended a little. "W-well... you know... it's really nothing special..."

"Nah, man! That's big when it comes to Nintendo IPs!" Theo assured him.

Suddenly a whistle noise came out of the TV. Gray had beaten the course.

With a flash, Gray came out of the screen once more, stumbling a little as he appeared. "Man, that was cool!" He said after a few seconds of righting himself. "I mean, I know Mario Kart 7 has a first-person perspective, but that was just... wow!"

"Quite a thrill, isn't it?" Link commented. "Better than your world's Occulus Rift, or so we're told." He folded his arms. "We're not allowed to interact with the real world, so all of our information comes from Master Hand, who has all the fancy cameras and devices."

"Really?" Gray asked. "I feel like that's a bit unfair."

"Well, you're not alone on that." Link agreed.

_Growl..._

A pause.

"...So when are we going to get to eat something?" Gray asked. Clearly the growl had come from him. Or, rather, his stomach.

"I'll go get something for you." Link offered. "It's not too much trouble - I can take the elevator now."

Gray sighed. "Here's the problem with that. If I don't know all the possibilities, I'm going to ask 'What do they have?' and that normally irritates people and then I feel bad and just say 'You know what, forget it. I don't want to cause problems for you just because of my indecision.'"

"No, really. It's fine - we've got pretty much anything and everything." Link assured him.

"Alrighty then... two baloney sandwiches and some water filled to the top with ice?" Gray asked tentatively.

"Alrighty. You want anything, Theo?" Link asked.

"Um... just a PB and J is fine." Theo responded.

"Okay. See you two in a couple minutes."

Then Link left the room.

Another pause.

"So, what was the VR like?" Theo asked.

"Well... like real life." Gray said. "You feel, smell, and taste as opposed the Occulus' sight and hearing, which this VR has as well. You feel the momumentum of the cart. The water in certain stages actually feels like water IRL, but breathing isn't a problem - you can do it despite being surrounded by water. The stomach drop from going off an edge is there - it's basically exactly like real life, but physics are a bit weird."

"Huh. How do you think it works?" Theo asked, getting up and looking at the camera closely.

"Who cares? Why can Mario fall off a cliff and not die? How can Link hold dozens of things normally bigger than his hand in his pockets? Why isn't Samus crushed under all of the things in her suit? It's video games - don't question it." Gray replied nonchalantly.

"I'm dying to take it apart." Theo whispered, mostly to himself.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you."

Theo and Gray turned to the door to the game room to see Link balancing two plates and a glass of water in his hands. "Hey, Gray. Can you push that button on the left arm of the couch?

Gray looked over and pressed the blue button in the spot Link had pointed out. Suddenly a table flipped up out of the floor, on which Link placed their food.

"So... why is Theo staring at the VR camera?" Link asked tentatively.

"Well, if you remember, he said 'I'm dying to take it apart', so he's interested in how it works to almost a mad scientist level." Gray explained, taking a bite of one of his sandwiches.

"Hm. That explains why I can't see his eyes." Link said.

"Yep. He's a bit tech-crazy." Gray agreed around his sandwich.

Meanwhile, Theo had picked up the camera and was looking it over intently. "Hm... perhaps..."

(Meanwhile, in the bedroom...)

Joey started thrashing a little.

Nightmare? Or something else...?

(In Joey's Mind...)

_His entire family was either dead or dying._

_Gray was lying a few feet away, a knife in his back. Theo was on fire, his limbs slowly burning to ash. His parents had been blown up - an arm sat a few feet away. Does more need to be said? It was a flat out nightmare. He himself was drowning. It was Hell on earth._

_Suddenly it all vanished. Dream-Joey was breathing again, and all of the corpses and corpse parts disappeared._

_Young hero-to-be..._

_"Who is that?" Joey thought, looking around the black expanse._

_You'll know in due time. Of course, my sisters did not ask for my opinion on that matter. If it were up to me, I'd tell you who I am._

_"Hm. I know that feeling." Joey responded._

_Quite. At any rate, I must monologue about something similar to what one of my sisters told your brother. Ahem... _

_The black expanse was replaced by the same map Gray had seen during his mental information overload._

_You and your siblings have been sent to a world in dire need of assistance. A great evil has escaped the prison meant to hold it for hundreds more years._

_"Oh, joy." Joey said, sarcasm oozing out of his voice. "Not enough I fell out of the sky, now something evil is back. Yay!" _

_You seem to have a good grasp on the situation. Good - I don't have to continue. However, I must warn you that only when your brothers are in mortal danger will your powers be awakened. You'll have to wait until then._

_"Powers? What ARE you talking about?" Joey asked. But before the voice could respond, Joey continued. "Look, I've seen and heard some pretty weird crap in my life, but that is crossing the line - forty five feet over!"_

_It will all be explained when you wake next morning. In the meantime, rest with peaceful dreams, young hero-to-be..._

_Then calming dreams of fields and good times with his brothers replaced the darkness, the thoughts, and the voice._

**AND CUT!**

**Once more, grab your paychecks off the table! Joey, you stay there, I'll bring it to you! And Link... um... I hope you know exchange rates, because I only have Earth money! If you want Rupees, visit the First Hylian Bank! They exchange there!**

**So, with all of the paychecks and other various things out of the way... thank you all for reading! If you have any questions leave them in the comments below.**

**See you next time in...**

**A SMASHING ADVENTURE!**


	9. To Awaken in the Early Morning

**Hey yo, whatya know? We're back!**

**NO talking, READ story!**

Joey's eyes snapped open.

At first he thought he was still dreaming - it was so dark it was almost exactly like the black void in his mind, but light coming out of the bottom of a door a few feet away told him otherwise.

He sat up quickly, flinching as he remembered he slept on the bottom bunk of a bunk bed. But when no bottom of a top bunk hit him, he stopped.

"What. The heck." He whispered.

He climbed out of the bed he was in ("Uhhhh...?" was his response to that) and walked over to the door. After a moment of feeling around to find the handle, he pulled it open.

He was greeted by a red carpeted hallway. Multiple doors ran down either wall each with a logo or... icon, or... something. For some reason, though, he couldn't see them properly - he realized he didn't have his contacts in.

He sighed. "Forget it. I'll deal with this later..." He muttered, going back in his room and lying back in the bed he woke in.

But, just as before he drifted back in to unconsciousness, something outside the door jarred him back up. But, of course, he ignored it - you would, too, if you had been knocked unconscious by an explosive.

Then it slowly opened.

Joey adjusted himself just barely so he could see the door, but before he could see who opened it, they were gone. He only caught a glimpse of a green, sock-like hat before the door was closed.

(The Next Morning...)

(Seven AM)

Gray stretched.

"A new day." He said, rubbing his eyes. He reached over to his left and patted a snoring Theo on the shoulder. "Dude, get up!" He shouted.

_Thwap!_

"No." Theo said. "I'm sleeping."

Then the snoring continued.

Gray rubbed his reddened cheek. "Well, jeez." He said, walking out of the door. Once more, the red carpeted hallway full of doors greeted him.

"Alrighty..." He whispered over the growling of his stomach. "Just gotta..."

He tentatively put a foot out - the floor in his house creaked, so he was prepared for this one to creak as well.

No creaking.

"Huh." He said, relaxing.

One step after another, he tiptoed down the hall, inching closer and closer to the elevator. Finally, he was in front of it.

Of course, it was ridiculously confusing.

It didn't look like there was a call button, just a little box on the wall. Gray poked it, pulled it, tapped it, punched it, even spoke to it, but nothing happened.

Then he pried the doors open.

Inside was a couch. And a TV. And a mini-fridge.

"It's for long trips, like from the top to the bottom."

Gray whirled around and saw Link wearing Triforce pajamas.

"Uh... hi, Link." Gray stammered.

"Morning." Link greeted, walking into the elevator and sitting down. He patted the cushion next to him.

Gray sat down next to him, surprised.

"First Floor." Link said.

Suddenly, the doors closed and the elevator started moving.

"You know, I never expected you to be an early bird. You seem more like someone who sleeps until noon." Link commented.

"Naw." Gray said. "I like to be up in the early morning so that I have as much time as possible to do what I want."

"I feel the same way." Link agreed. He reached over and pulled the mini-fridge open. "Thirsty?"

"Is there OJ in there?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Yes. Yes-I-want-OJ-immediately." Gray almost shouted.

"You like Oj, I gather." Link noted.

"Well, our parents never bought it. Money and just the fact that they had 5 kids sort of prevented us from getting some. Now, we weren't poor!" Gray added, seeing the look on Link's face. "If we can afford a $4,000 (or was it $40,000? I can never remember) pool and get pizza the same day, we are not poor! The pool has heating and a diving board and takes up half our yard, too! It's just that a carton of orange juice costs like twenty bucks, and we'll drain it in an hour. It's just not worth it." Gray finished.

Link handed him a glass full of orange juice, which he took and drank a huge swig of it. "Oh man, it's been so long since I've some of this."

_First Floor._

The two stood up and walked out of the elevator into the main room.

"So... which door was it again?" Gray asked.

Link pointed to the door on the far left.

"Alrighty..." Gray said, strolling over to the door.

"Wait!" Link interrupted him.

"What?" Gray asked over the now-louder roaring of his stomach.

"Let me see if anyone's in there." Link said, pulling the door open and peeking in. "All clear." He said. "Come on."

"Woah." Gray whispered. "And I thought this chapter would be boring."

Inside the dinning room/kitchen was a huge golden snake.

Well, more description is probably desired. It was, indeed, a huge golden snake, but it's body was split into large rocks with silver wire-like textures in between. Apparently a large table had been in the center of the blue carpeted, ornate room, as wood chips were scattered all around the room.

"Woah! Gray, have you got your sword?" Link said, drawing his out of... his pockets.

"Um... maybe. Let me try... this..." Gray said, reaching over his shoulder. He found himself grabbing the handle of his sword. "Huh. Could've sworn I took it off when I went to bed." He paused before noticing that he was also wearing his normal clothes - SMB T-shirt, jeans, Converse and all. "Wait, wasn't I just wearing my Rainbow Dash pajamas?" He looked over and found Link back in his tunic. "Wha- weren't you just in Triforce pajamas?"

"Don't question it and get slashing!" Link said, dashing at the golden snake.

"O-okay!" Gray shouted, running after Link.

(Mario's Room...)

Luigi's eyes snapped open.

After going to six haunted mansions in which you're scared silly, you tend to be a light sleeper, and smashing and yelling a floor below is usually enough to wake you up.

"What is that-a...?" He whispered. "M-Mario?" He said nudging his heavy-sleeper brother.

"Calm-a down, Luigi." Mario said, not opening his eyes. "You-a got rid of all of the-a ghosts last game..."

"M-Mario, I-a don't think it'sa ghost."

"It'sa probably just-a Bowser accidentaly bumping all of the-a chairs."

"Then go if you're-a so curious." Mario muttered, turning away from Luigi.

"Uh... Okay then..." Luigi said, grabbing his Poltergust 5000 out of a chest nearby before tiptoeing out of the room.

(The Dining Room/Kitchen...)

Link and Gray stood infront of the giant snake, all three of them panting. It was definitely going to be hard to finish this battle -

_Vroooom..._

Suddenly the snake was sucked into a familiar green-dressed plumber's ghost catching vacuum.

"Oh. Hi, Luigi!" Link said, quickly pulling Gray behind his back. "What's up?"

"Uh... well, we-a just beat a big golden snake..." Luigi began.

"Gray." Link whispered.

"What?"

"Climb into my back pocket." Link said.

"What?!"

"TRUST ME." He Link whispered.

"Okay..." Gray said, sticking a hand in the back pocket of Link's tunic. Suddenly, he was thrown forward Dumbledore's Pensieve style.

He found himself on top of the cork of a potion bottle.

A huge one, at that.

"Woah." Gray said. "Hammerspace pocket dimension magic."

Of course, what else was there to do but explore? Which he'll do nnnnnnn-

**-nnnnnext time, in A Smashing Adventure!**

**So... yeah.**

**Next time.**


	10. To Repair a Table

**So, how was last time for an ending? I know, random and weird. But THAT'S WHAT THIS FAN-FIC IS ALL ABOUT.**

(The Dining Room, 2 Seconds after last chapter ended...)

"Of course-a, Mario wouldn't-a come down here with me, so I-a came down here, sucked up the snake, and hera we are-a." Luigi finished.

"That's... highly explanatory." Link responded.

"...You're-a hiding something, aren't you?" Luigi said, skeptism now showing on his face.

"No! Who'd be hiding something? Not me!" Link shouted.

"You're-a definitely hiding something..." Luigi said again.

"SOMEONE IS DEFINITELY NOT IN MY BACK POCKET."

"Okay-a, take who ever's hiding in your-a back pocket out." Luigi said, folding his arms.

Link sighed. "All right, you got me." He said, reaching a hand into his back pocket. Slowly he pulled out a head, then a body, then legs.

"Wha- hey! I was just about to put the boss key in the door!" The new person shouted. "I wanted to know what boss could possibly be in a Hero of Twilight's back pocket!"

"ACK!" Luigi shouted quickly jumping back. "Who are you-a?!" He asked, calm suspicion replaced with panic.

"Woah! Luigi?" Gray exclaimed, all thoughts of a potential dungeon boss in a video game character's back pocket gone from his mind, and ran over and grabbed Luigi's hand, which he then promptly shook. "It's a huge honor!"

"Uh... thank you?" Luigi said.

"Look, Gray, we can save the introductions and fanboy-ing for later. Now help me fix the table." Link said, picking up the remains of the table. "And Luigi?"

"Yes?"

"Figure out what to do with good ol' gold scales in your Poltergust. "

Luigi saluted before dashing out of the dining room.

"So..." Gray said, picking up the larger chunks of the table with Link. "How are we gonna put this back together and why?"

"We don't want everyone panicking because a golden snake wrecked the dining room, to answer why, and to answer how..." Link said, putting all of the pieces of the table in the center. He walked out of the room and came back a few minutes later with bags labeled 'Flour'. "...Since we don't have any glue in the whole mansion for Hylia knows why, we're gonna make some."

"Wait, glue? We're using glue?" Gray asked, skeptical.

"Not just any glue..." Link said opening the bags. "Glue made with magic water summoned by a 12 year old -"

"I turned thirteen a week or so ago!"

" - water-based mage!"

"Well, first of all..." Gray began, "I'm pretty sure I can't just summon it at will. Both times I've manipulated water it's been there already. And why can't we use the faucet over there?" Gray pointed at a sink mounted on the opposite wall.

"Oh. Yeah, that makes a bit more sense."

(- One Glued Table Later... -)

Link rubbed the sweat off of his forehead. "Do you think they'll notice?"

Of course the table looked terrible. There were cracks all over it dripping with glue - any pressure put on it would probably break it.

"That's it. We're bucked." Gray said, sitting in one of the chairs that hadn't been broken.

"...Bucked?" Link asked.

"It's... it's a Brony thing." Gray stammered, realizing what he said.

"Nah, man, it's fine. There's a Brony or two here." Link assured him.

"If this wasn't a filler conversation, I'd ask who." Gray responded.

"We have a no-ask, no-tell policy when it comes to Bronies." Link explained.

"What the in the world happened here?!"

Gray and Link turned to see a tattered Master hand floating in front of the doorway.

"Oh, buck." Gray whispered. "Uh... Master Hand! You're back...?"

"To find a destroyed table!" MH exclaimed. "I expected you and your brothers to have more self-restraint with any ability you would gain, but clearly I was wrong!"

Now, Gray hated being blamed for something he didn't do. It literally made him want to stab somebody. And now he could actually do that. It was taking him all of his will power not to run his sword through the white glove.

"FYI..." Gray growled through clenched teeth, "We didn't do this."

"...Oh, Really? Then give me one explanation of what happened." Master Hand challenged.

"A golden snake wrecked it the table." Gray said, shrinking as he realized how much that sounded like bull.

"Likely story. Both of you, to your rooms!" MH commanded, turning and pointing to the stairs outside the dining room.

Sighing, Link and Gray walked out the doors and up the stairs, heads hung low.

"I expected more of you, Gray, and even more from you, Link."

_We get the idea..._ Gray thought angrily.

"_And _an extra hour for you, Gray." Master Hand added.

"Wha-"

"Telepathy, Gray. Keep walking." Link whispered.

Gray sighed. His second morning in the mansion, and he had already made a huge mistake. Clearly, he was in for a rough time.

And it would be rough for quite some time.

**AND CUT!**

**Sorry for the long time it took to add a new chapter. Youtube has again taken over my computer time.**

Gray: "You know that you were just being lazy."

***Fuming* Let's see here...** Gray then slapped himself in the face.

_Thwap!_

Gray: "W-What the buck was that for?!"

**How many times have I told you NOT TO TELL THEM THAT?! I had to rewrite this chapter five times! And yet you still told them!**

Gray: "Well.. the only person who can tell you about your mistakes so you believe it 100% is you..."

**Grr... we continue this later! See you next time in...**

Together: T**h**e **S**m**a**s**h** M**a**n**s**i**o**n**!**


	11. To Hear Tabuu

**Yeah, I'm getting back into the swing of things.**

**DISCLAIMER! Who wants do it?**

Joey: "Screw it, why not? TongueTwisted does not own Smash Bros, any names or trademarks. Any relation to any one living or dead is purely coincidental, except for me, Theo, and Gray, as they are based upon TongueTwisted's brothers, but with a few tweaks to their personalities. Other than them, all OC's are completely original, and Double T doesn't own anything in this Fan-Fic except the OC's. ALSO! Any relation to a TV show is entirely purposeful."

**...That was needlessly elaborate. ANYWAY! Enjoy reading! Seriously though, Joey, you have a bad habit of using 10 words when 2 will do...**

(Gray, Theo, and Joey's room, 10:30 AM)

Gray sighed. Not even Joshjepson - his favorite Youtuber - could cheer him up.

At least getting sent to his new room had some silver lining; after exploring the various drawers around the room, he found his tablet, 3DS, and found that even the data on the WiiU in the game room matched the one at his home.

Since music couldn't cheer him up, maybe his favorite tablet games could help?

Jetpack Joyride was a big fat no. Dragon City? Nope. At least Summoner's War... nien.

With a lack of anything else to do, he switched to Youtube and decided to watch some good ol' Game Grumps.

_Dangit! I lost my cute hat! Let me have a cute hat again, Ross! _

Of course not.

Finally, he tried is last resort - SPECULATING IN HIS HEAD ABOUT THINGS THAT DON'T MATTER!

_Hm... maybe Tabuu summoned that snake... _

"Finally, you came to that conclusion?"

Gray snapped to attention and looked around the room for where it could it have come from.

"I expected more out of Flowing Wisdom, but I suppose you were just powered up."

_Okay, if you don't show me who you are, I will ignore you._

"Oh, I'm so scared. Fine. I'll give you my name." The voice said. "My name is Tabuu."

Gray drew in a sharp intake of breath. _Oh no._

"Oh, yes! I gather you know what I'm going to do to this precious world?" Tabuu taunted.

_I imagine the same plan as last time? Blow up the world with Subspace Bombs and screw everyone? ...In the non-sexual way?_

"...Way to sum it up. I intented to talk about the 'Destruction of all things' and 'Revenge on the Smashers' but you decided to shorten it. Good job."

_Wow. Any lack of confidence I had in beating you just went out the bucking window._

"Ah, yes. That's what I expected. So I'll have you know that I'm the one that brought you here."

_...YOU BITCH!_ Gray thought shouted, any sort of Brony related desire to censor things gone from his mind.

This was not the reaction Tabuu was expecting. He thought Gray would crumple with fear over his ability to manipulate dimensions.

_I SWEAR - you took me from my FAMILY, you took me from my FRIENDS - If I ever see you, I will rip out your fucking throat, put it in backwards, and stab you in the mouth!_ _Watch your back! _

Tabuu couldn't lie, this sudden and out of character violence confused and almost even scared him to the point of actually looking behind him for the Super Mario T-shirted hero to run him through.

"Hm. Almost scared me there." Tabuu lied. "But I've decided I'll leave you here with nothing but your thoughts. Ta-ta!"

With that, Tabuu was gone.

Gray fell backwards on to his bed and sighed.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

(Master Hand's Office)

MH sighed. "I wonder if sending Gray and Link to their rooms was a good idea..." He'd been pondering that ever since the whole destroyed table incident. Link had always been an honest, responsible adult. Maybe he and Gray had been telling the truth... No! It was impossible! Tabuu hadn't been around that long... had he? Could he have already regained enough energy to put creatures directly into the Mansion? Or maybe the supposed giant golden snake had gotten in on it's own accord -

Master Hand shook himself. He was considering this like the snake had actually broken into the Mansion, which it hadn't- okay, maybe it had. But he wasn't willing to admit that. It's sort like how there are certain concepts that Humans don't want to consider - possesion, death, eternity/infinity, etc. His brain... wherever it was - it's kind of hard to tell when you're a giant gloved hand - ... refused to accept it.

He sighed again. "I guess I should let Link and Gray out of their rooms. I'll just... tell them their punishment was shortened... no, they'll never believe that..."

Master Hand, despite letting on to be some sort of perfect deity, had one fatal flaw - he didn't like to admit being wrong. It had let to more than one problematic situation...

But that was a story for another time. For now...

(Gray, Theo, and Joey's room)

"Gray?" MH said, floating through the door into the room - he'd knocked, but there was no response.

He couldn't see anyone, and all of the beds were flat - no one was under them.

Suddenly, the blue covered bed said, "Howdy." and Gray climbed out, a groggy look on his face - with a lack of things to do, he had slept on his encounter with Tabuu.

"Uh..."

"I have a habit of putting my head under my pillow instead of on top of it. That's why you couldn't see me." Gray explained. He was used to it by then.

"Well, I'm... I'm big enough to admit that I think you and Link weren't lying about that golden snake." Master Hand told him.

"Coily Rattler?" Gray said nonchalantly. He'd realized it after doing another run-through of _Kirby: Triple Deluxe _and coming across it again.

"So that was it's name... it's a newer enemy, and it hasn't ever been in Smash Bros... so I've never seen or heard of it." Master Hand said, mostly to himself.

"It's a Kirby baddie. It is fought in Stage 6 of Wild World, as well as Stage 2 of Royal Road, The Arena, and The True Arena. To unlock Wild World's sixth stage, the player must collect at least eight Sun Stones in the level. Coily Rattler holds a Grand Sun Stone. The boss is also fought in Stage 2 of Royal Road, The Arena, and The True Arena. Before the first battle with Coily Rattler, Taranza flies into the temple arena carrying King Dedede in a web net. He hits a stone snake statue with a magic blast and flies off. Kirby dashes into the room just as the villain makes his escape. Taranza brushes against the statue on departure, causing it to fall apart and cascade off the platform and into the pit below. The serpent coils up a pillar in the distance and lands behind Kirby. With a color change and a ferocious hiss, the battle commences. Coily Rattler's defenses make the snake a unique boss in Kirby: Triple Deluxe; its body is totally impervious to attack. Only attacks aimed at its unarmored head will inflict damage." Gray recited the wiki page, which he'd learn by heart due to his fascination with the statue-turned-boss.

"...Well, I didn't realize you knew so much about this character." Master Hand said, shocked at Gray's immense knowledge.

"Well, when you're as big a gamer as I am, you tend to learn quite a bit about who you're killing." Gray yawned, climbing out of his bed. He was back in his Rainbow Dash pajamas.

Master Hand paused at the sight of the bizarre choice of sleepwear, before saying, "Well... get dressed and come downstairs. Today you're going to meet more people than just Luigi, Link, Zelda and me."

Normally, Gray would have questioned wether or not just going to eat with over 50 of his favorite video game characters was a good idea, but he was too sleepy to think properly, despite the fact that it was around 11-12 AM.

"Alright..." He yawned again. "Just let me get dressed..." Gray said, absentmindedly pushing MH out of the room via the wall.

"Wha - how're you...?" Master Hand asked in confusion. He could be smacked around to no end, but no attack could push him in any direction. How was it that this teenager could move him with a simple push? Could his powers really be developing that quickly? Maybe that's what the lackey who had separated him, Zelda, and Link from eachother had meant... He sighed and decided to push it from his mind. But...

He'd have to keep a close eye on Gray from now on.

**Oh ho! Such a cliffhanger-esque thing!**

Gray; *punches TongueTwisted* "Shut your face! You're ruining the drama!"

**Alright, alright! My Nayru just stop hitting me! ...At any rate, see you guys next time in...**

**A Smashing Adventure!**


	12. To Rage about a Rule

**Anyway!**

**Nothing much to say but I don't own Super Smash Bros. or any copyrighted material.**

Wondering where Theo and Joey were when MH came to Gray? Well...

(The Smash Mansion Pool; 11-12 AM)

Joey and Theo sat out on the deck chairs, each doing their own thing. Theo was seeing if he could manipulate the video game world they were in with his laptop, which had also been in their new room, alongside his tablet and 3DS XL. Joey was chilling out with a tanning fan.

"So... Joey." Theo said, shutting his laptop.

"Yeah?" Joey asked, shutting his tanning fan.

"When do you think we'll be able to go home?" Theo asked, not looking at his older brother.

"W-well... er..." Joey stammered.

"I... I miss mom and dad. I miss Breane and Lauren. I miss our pets, I miss our friends..." Theo said, on the verge of tears.

Joey sighed. Theo, having not yet been visited by one of the Golden Goddesses, had no idea what was going on in the World of Trophies. If Theo found out, he'd immediately forget his fears and accept that they were here for a reason... but for now...

"I imagine we'll be sent home really, REALLY soon." Joey lied.

"You think so?" Theo asked so genuinely that Joey almost flinched.

It was getting harder to lie. "Yeah." Joey told him.

Theo's sadness vanished instantly. "Alrighty then!" He cheerily responded, opening his laptop back up and trying to warp the world again.

Joey relaxed back in his chair and opened up his tanning fan. It hurt him not to tell Theo the truth, but... Theo would learn in time why they were there.

(Dining Room, 13:00)

Gray walked into the Dining room for lunch, completely ignoring the fact that he was walking past characters like Greninja, Bowser, and Toon Link. By not freaking out, he thought he was being unsuspicious, but all eyes were turned to him. Murmmers were like "Who is he?" "Why is he here?" among other similar things. He walked over to the fridge behind the counter towards the right wall and pulled out a milk carton. Then he grabbed some Cherrios from the nearby cupboard.

Yawning, he made his bowl and walked over to the end of the table, sitting between Link and Zelda.

"Morning." He greeted the two.

A few minutes later, someone dressed similarly to Link (but oddly less detailed) walked up to Gray.

"Hi!" He said cheerily. Gray recognized the green capped Hero of Winds as Toon Link. "My name's Toon Link, but everyone calls me Toon!" He introduced himself, sticking out his hand. Gray wipped his hands off with a napkin before shaking Toon's Hand.

"Nice to meet you, Toon." Gray said with a grin.

Toon sat in an open chair next to Link. "So, where're ya from?" Toon asked, eager to learn everything he could about this possible new friend.

"Greensburg, PA." Gray said, stretching.

"Oooh! The real world?!" Toon asked in awe. At this sentence, the murmmering increased ten-fold. "Someone from the real world?" "How did he get here...?" were some of the various mutterings.

"I've always wanted to visit!" Toon exclaimed.

At this, Gray's relaxed face was replaced by confusion. "Really? None of you have ever visited the real world?"

"Well, no one except Mario..." Toon said, looking towards the ceiling as he tried to remember anyone else. "And Luigi, simply because they're Italian. Since Italy isn't actually a place here, there's only one home for Mario to visit..."

"Yeah, cause the only house Mario has ever owned wasn't even normal Mario's, it was Paper Mario's." Gray remembered - ever since the reveal of Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam, it was decided that the Paper Mario universe and the regular Mario universe were totally separate.

"Uh... I've been to the real world..." Link tried to say as quietly as possible, but of course everyone heard him.

"Really?!" Toon asked once more in awe. "What was it like?!"

"Uh... it changes your clothes." Link started. "And everything looks very different there - it's definitely more than 1080p."

"Jeez." Gray interrupted. "I expected you to know more about the people and world you're games are being sold to."

Zelda sighed. "Well, Master Hand insists we not interact with the real world. It would cause 'An excessive ammount of fanboying and fangirling."

Gray had to keep himself from slamming his hands on the table with outrage.

"Hold up..." Gray said between clenched teeth. This odd and out of place rule fired him up more than Joey's "Every Zelda game is the the same Link" theory.

"You're telling me that you can't go into the Real World BECAUSE YOU'RE BUCKING FAMOUS?!"

His shout made the dining room go quiet.

Suddenly, his hazel eyes flashed icey blue, and frost started to spread across the table very slowly. When it hit his Cherrios bowl, the milk froze over immediately.

Gray took a deep breath and relaxed, and the frost stopped moving. The parts that had frozen over remained frozen. Including his cereal.

"Screw it." He said, grabbing his frozen bowl and putting it on top the cart that randomly wheeled up to him labeled 'Put your dirty dishes here!' "I wasn't that hungry anyway." He lied, stomping out of the room and to his bedroom. He passed up Theo and Joey on the way and paid them no regard.

"Uh..." Theo began. "Link?"

"Which one?"

"The were-wolf."

"Normally I'd ask how you know about that, but what?"

"What'd we miss?"

**Wow. I was not wrong about the short-temper thing on his profile.**

Joey: "What was that comment about my theory about every Zelda game having the same Link?"

**Shut. Your. Arse. About that steaming hot pile of BS you call a theory.**

Joey: "Wha-" *mouth zips up like a zipper" "Mmf! Mmmf hmm hmmf!?"

**Exactly. See you next time in**

**A SMASHING ADVENTURE!**


	13. Post-hiatus awesomeness

**Oh goody, another chapter! YING!**

(Gray, Theo, and Joey's room)

Gray sighed. Maybe that had been an overeaction... But that didn't make the rule any less ridiculous. Preventing any video game character from entering the real world just because they had a lot of fans? Yeah, Gray wasn't buying it.

_Jeez, how many vague or maybe not so vague references to Youtubers can I make in this story?_

_Crash!_

Gray shot up from his bed and drew his sword, but nothing around him seemed damaged. The noise had seemed so close, though.

"THAT DAMN FOURTH WALL!"

Gray jumped. Who was that? It was a female, definitely, and around her twenties, maybe, but... there was no other distinguishing feature.

"Ever since yesterday it has been crashing like crazy and it's driving me nuts!"

"Did someone mention meeeee?" A sing song voice rang through Gray's head.

"No, Crazy Hand! NO ONE EVER MENTIONS YOU!"

"Well, they shooould! I'm amAAAAAzing!"

"SAID THE PERSON WHO WRECKS THE MANSION NINETY-NINE PERCENT OF THE TIME!"

"Well, then who's the other 1%?" Said a third person whom Gray realized as Toon.

"YOU!"

"B-but Zelda!"

"No 'buts'! You damn well know that you blow up Link and my room with you're experimental bombs! Flying bombs, rocket bombs, lightning bombs... What is your obsesion with bombs?!" Zelda asked angrily.

"They explode! Just like your temper..." Toon added quietly, but of course Zelda heard.

"Excuse me?! That's it, go to your room!" Zelda demanded.

"Wha- you're not my mom!" Toon argued.

"I damn well might be!" Zelda retorted.

"I beat you up in matches! WITH A SWORD!" Toon said, also now shouting.

"IT'S A FRIENDLY COMPETITION!"

"A friendly competition WHERE YOU LAUNCH PEOPLE TO OBLIVION!"

"WRONG GAME WORLD!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

Gray flinched for the nineteenth time. Family arguments like these always made him feel awful, even if he took no part in them.

But then he realized... didn't he break the fourth wall? Yeah, that crash can't have been a coincidence, considering it happened just after a vague reference to a Youtuber he liked. In... a non-sexual way.

But thankfully, he was freed from having to listen to the two Zelda characters bicker as Theo and Joey walked into the room, clearly talking about something.

"So, Smash Bros., Mario Kart 8, or Hyrule Warriors?" Joey asked.

"You know I don't like any of those games." Theo protested. "How about Yoshi's Wooly World?"

"I thought that wasn't out yet?" Gray interupted.

Joey turned to him and paused. "Yeah, I thought so to. But if you remember correctly, it, as of today, September 13, 2015, is released _everywhere but USA._ I guess by everywhere but USA it even refers to alternate dimensions."

Gray flopped down on his bed. "Ugh. I still think that's BS. It has an english translation. It's fully developed and released in multiple places, and shipment isn't a problem, because you can download it straight from the eShop. At least, you should be able to. But no! It's never going to be released, is it?"

Suddenly, Gray shot up as he remembered something.

"Theo, Joey..."

The two paused, the game room door ajar.

"It's about time I explained everything."

"Like?" Theo asked skeptically.

"How I knew exactly where the mansion was, how we survived that fall into a lake, all of it." Gray elaborated.

"Finally!" Joey exclaimed angrily, but his face told a different story. "I've been waiting for this ever since I woke up!"

"Well..." Gray chuckled, "It's a long story. Take a seat." Gray said, patting the bed on either side of him.

"Woah. Deja vu." **(1)** Theo said, sitting down.

"Okay, so - " Gray began. "It all started with this voice in my head..."

**Okie dokie, nice job crew! Sorry for the lack of activity - youtube and all that. I really don't have much else to say, and neither does anyone else, right!?**

:Gray: ...Uhhh... no.

**Good. See you next time in**

**A SMASHING ADVENTURE!**


End file.
